Landmarks on the Plains
} |supertitle = Collection |name = Landmarks on the Plains |type = Landmark |icon = Landmark_icon.png |image = Exalted Plains - Shrine to Fen'Harel.png |px = 270x360px |location = Exalted Plains |start = |end = |rewards = 120 Influence 2 Power |previous = |next = |qcat = Collection |related = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Landmarks on the Plains is landmark collection in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition Triggered when any Plains landmark is found. Walkthrough There are 18 landmark locations on the Plains. Location Landmarks Nine landmark locations are scattered about the Plains: * Var Bellanaris - elven burial site south of the Dalish Camp, in the lower left corner of the map * Guardians of the Path (2) - two kneeling statues holding braziers outside the Path of Flame Camp * Ruined Arches - atop elven ruins north-west of the Path of Flame Camp, south of Demetrius's End landmark (go further west to climb the ruins) * Andruil's Messenger - statue of an owl north of the Path of Flame Camp * Fort Revasan - inside the fort north-east of the Path of Flame Camp * Ville Montevelan - ruined village north-east of the Riverwatch Camp (go to the well in the center to claim it) * Pont Agur - broken bridge north of Ville Montevelan * Riverside Garrison - inside the garrison north-east of Pont Agur Memorial Landmarks Four white memorials of the Second Exalted March landmarks can be acquired: * The Path of Flame - along the road, north-west of the Path of Flame Camp * Demetrius's End - along the road, west of the Western Ramparts * Lindiranae's Fall - along the road, north of the Western Ramparts * Triumph of the Light - in the south-eastern part of Ville Montevelan Ghilan'nain's Grove Gain Access to Ghilan'nain's Grove to unlock the following three landmarks: * The Dead Hand - huge marble hand near the hole in the ground, south-east of the Fens Camp * Broken Dog - fragments of a wolf statue in the Crow Fens, north-east of the Fens Camp * Offering to the Dread Wolf - shrine to Fen'Harel in the Crow Fens, north of the Fens Camp Repair Pont Agur Repair Pont Agur and reach Citadelle du Corebeau north-west of Pont Agur to unlock the following two landmarks: * The Raven - statue of Dirthamen in the courtyard of the citadel (go to the wooden shed below it to claim it) * Citadelle du Corbeau - near the gates of the keep inside the citadel Rewards Discovering all 18 landmarks yields: * 120 Influence * 2 Power Descriptions Var Bellanaris Var Bellanaris. "Our Eternity." Where hundreds of our ancestors are buried, where those of us who can, still lay our kin to rest. Although this land now belongs to Orlais, the shemlen have never reclaimed it. Perhaps their guilty conscience stops them. Or perhaps those uncomplimentary tales of elven curses and vengeful spirits have some use after all. — Keeper Gisharel of the Ralaferin clan Guardians of the Path The plaque on the statue reads: "Let the Light of Andraste lift your spirits." The plaque on the statue reads: "Let the Eternal Flame purify your soul." Ruined Arches The half-buried wall of arches made for a unique camping spot. My guide informed me that it was once part of an ancient elven arena, although nothing in the histories I read mentioned anything of the sort on the plains. He also insisted on clambering up to the top of the blasted ruins, after swearing he had seen a royal elfroot plant growing out of a crevice. — From A Journey through the Dales by Lord Horace Medford, "Adventurer" Fort Revasan Did you know that "revas" is the elven word for freedom? "Revasan" is the place where freedom dwells. One wonders why it wasn't given a more appropriate name after the reclamation of the Dales. Perhaps the adage remains true: once one gets used to a name, it's hard to change. The walls in this place are ancient. I hope it holds. — From the log of Marshal Bastian Proulx, loyal to Grand Duke Gaspard Pont Agur A plaque on the bridge of Pont Agur reads: "Dedicated to all, elven and human, who lost their lives in the second Exalted March." Pont Agur was built a hundred years after the Exalted March of the Dales. It was named for Mayor Agur of Ville Montevelan, who raised the money to have the bridge built after several villagers drowned in a ferry accident trying to cross the river, swollen after the rains. Some villagers took offense at the dedication message on the bridge, which honors fallen elves as well as humans. Rumors that the mayor was elf-blooded began circulating; he was forced to step down. Riverside Garrison This ancient structure has stood since the time of the elven kingdom of the Dales. Since then, it has fallen into ruin; no one alive knows for what the elves used it. Grand Duke Gaspard's forces claimed it as an outpost early in the Orlesian civil war. The Dead Hand The great stone hand was something of a mystery. One assumes it is a piece broken off from a larger whole. If so, judging by the size of that one hand, I imagine the entire sculpture to be... well, large enough to require the use of obscenities to describe it. Thus I have only one question: where is the rest of the statue? It is difficult to imagine how something so large could go missing. — From A Journey through the Dales by Lord Horace Medford, "Adventurer" Broken Dog I intended to take a charcoal rubbing of the beautiful elven carvings on the stone, to present to a scholar at the University of Orlais for translation. Unfortunately, halfway through the process, the chilling sensation of something brushing my leg beneath the dark water interrupted me. I dropped both scroll and charcoal stick, and began running, not stopping until I was on dry ground. — From A Journey through the Dales by Lord Horace Medford, "Adventurer" Offering to the Dread Wolf The Dalish believe that Fen'Harel, the Dread Wolf, locked the gods of good and evil away; only he walks free. Although they see him as a betrayer, elves still erect shrines to Fen'Harel. One imagines they do not revere him so much as seek to appease him, lest they draw his gaze. — From In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of a Chantry Scholar by Brother Genitivi The Raven This mysterious hooded figure in Citadelle du Corbeau was nicknamed "the Raven" after the second Exalted March. The human forces - unfamiliar with elven iconography - saw the shadow the statue cast upon the courtyard, and imagined dark wings spread over the keep. Some years later, scholars of elven history hypothesized that the elves may have intended the sculpture as a representation of Dirthamen, the elven god of Secrets. Citadelle du Corbeau The large fortress known as Citadelle du Corbeau was claimed after the second Exalted March. Originally an elven keep, the Orlesians who seized it never discovered its true name, although they did find the magical wards the elves set in place. Mages of the Orlesian Circle spent years studying these defenses, but the occupiers never fully understood them. Codex entries Gallery Exalted Plains - Citadelle du Corbeau.png|Citadelle du Corbeau Exalted Plains - Citadelle du Corebeau - Statue of Dirthamen.png|Citadelle du Corebeau - Statue of Dirthamen Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition collections Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition landmarks